


Five Nights at Mitsurus

by minimoonp



Series: Horror Story Marathon 2015 [1]
Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first story in the three day Horror Story Marathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Mitsurus

She straightened her hat. She flattened down her collar. They were ready to go, and nothing was going to stop them.

After an unfortunate incident, all thanks to a certain rich man, the Mini Mitsuru Cafe was temporarily tented and quarantined. With nothing to do, and no way of making any income, Toru and Fukiko decided to team up and find somewhere to go for a short time. In the paper, they stumbled upon an opening for a security job at Freddy Fazbear's, a pizza joint just a few miles away. They were looking for not one security guard but two, as the last security gaurd seemed to have became a little jumpy staying all night by himself. Sure it wasn't as much pay as they'd get working in the cafe, but how hard could it be to watch over a little kids restuarant? Who'd want to steal anything out of there?

The clock had just struck midnight when the phone rang.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person-"

"Mute the call, I don't want to listen to this guy's rambling." Fukiko said. She was surveying their surroundings. A dimly lit tiny room that barely fit the two of them, with a fan that wasn't to be shut off, security screens that probably cost more then the entire salary they'd be receiving, and buttons for the heavy metal doors and lights.

"Oh come on, I'm sure he wont take that long. He put his heart and soul into leaving us a final set of messages during his last week." Toru said as she twisted side to side in her swivel chair, and listened on.

_"...now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Wait what?" Fukiko said when she heard what he said. Toru quickly shushed her.

They continued to listen to the message, as the guy spoke of endoskeletons and being stuffed into suits. It all sounded pretty darn terrifying. No wonder the last guy was so jumpy.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

The moment the message ended, Toru quickly pulled up the camera.

"What room were the animatronics in again?" Fukiko asked, a bit of panic in her voice.

"Found 'em! One, two, three animatronics, right where they should be." Toru said with a sigh of relief. "They didn't even move."

"They probably aren't even going to move. That was probably just some sort of stupid initiation prank, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Of course there isn't. So why did it sound like you were panicking?" Toru said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

One o'clock, two o'clock, nothing had happened and the two were utterly bored. Only four more hours to go, and at 6 they could go home and take a well deserved nap. Power was still pretty good, or so they thought. It was about two thirty when all of a sudden the cameras went black.

"What happened to the cameras?" Fukiko asked.

"I don't know. I'm checking, I'm checking." Toru mumbled as she flipped back between camera signals. Finally the screens came back online, and nothing seemed to have changed.

"Ok, that was weird." Toru said, checking all of the screens.

"Yeah-"

"Oh my gosh! It's gone!" Toru shouted, standing up.

"What's gone?"

"The rabbit, the rabbit is gone off the stage!"

"Well find it! Hurry!"

Toru searched around with no luck. She couldn't seem to find the bunny who was only on stage moments ago. Then she had a thought.

"Fukiko, check the hall lights." she said nervously.

Fukiko stood up cautiously, and made her way to the left side of the room. She pressed the button triggering the lights in the hall, and standing there was Bonnie the bunny. Fukiko let out a loud gasp when she saw him.

"Close the door!" Toru shrieked, and Fukiko slammed the button hard. The door came crashing down.

"We're keeping that closed." Fukiko went and sat back down.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The power is dropping fast."

"Well I'm certainly not getting killed by a bunny. If the power gets too low though... Where is it now?"

"Not back on the stage apparently. It's in the party room. I think we can open the door now. Let me check on the others though first before we- Black screens again!"

"Oh no."

As soon as the screens came back online, Toru checked the stage again. Chica was gone.

"Takehiko is gone!"

"I thought it was a chicken. Anyways, find it."

"Bunny's still in the party room, and no sight of the turducken, but I hear something in the kitchen." Toru called out. "Power is at 30 percent by the way."

"That low?"

"Yeah, the door is still closed, and you left the light on. Let's open it, and take a chance."

Fukiko opened the door, no Bonnie. She turned off the light as well. Toru got up and went to the right side of the room to do a quick check, and Fukiko heard the door slam.

"Nevermind, forget taking chances. There's something on the other side." Toru turned off the light.

"We're doomed." Fukiko groaned. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this job."

"How was I supposed to know there were murderous robot animals? They were only a little creepy before, but most children mascots are." She replied, flipping through the cameras. "Check the door."

The left hand door slammed closed.

"If you don't see it, it's at the door. I don't want to look it in the face again."

Toru sighed. "10 percent. 9. 8. We're dead."

"It...was nice knowing you." said sitting back down, putting her head in her hands.

"Same."

The power finally hit zero and the lights went out. All was silent, for a moment, then came footsteps and a song.

The two grabbed eachother's hands as they saw eyes glowing in the doorway. It was the Freddy, the bear and namesake of the restuarant.

It moved towards them slowly and

　

The lights flickered back on. A loud bell rang out, and they realized it was 6 o'clock!

The lights in the bears eyes dimmed, and it turned itself around and headed back towards the stage as if nothing had ever happened.

"We made it. I can't believe we made it!" Fukiko said excitedly, then her demeanor changed completely. "We are never doing this again, let's get the heck out of here."

"Agreed."

The two left, and never returned. There was no way they were ever going to get paid enough to do that again.


End file.
